1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has a display area including a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in the form of a matrix and scan and data lines connected to the respective pixels. Data signals are selectively applied to the pixels to display desired images. The display devices are classified into passive and active matrix types, depending upon the method of driving the pixels. Because of display resolution, contrast and response time, the current trend is towards using the active matrix type display device where respective unit pixels selectively turn on or off.
The display device is used as a display unit for a personal computer, a portable phone, a PDA, and other mobile information devices, or as a monitor for various kinds of information systems. A liquid crystal panel-based LCD, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma panel-based PDP, etc., are well known. Various kinds of emissive display devices, which are lighter in weight and volume than CRTs, have been recently developed, and particularly, the OLED display has come to the forefront as it provides increases in emissive efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, and has a short response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.